


of daisy dukes and tattoos

by moonbabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'tsukishimas eyebrow', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabe/pseuds/moonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima doesn't appreciate the Universe's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of daisy dukes and tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> ay  
> im not dead  
> :^)

Thoughts were a dangerous thing. They were kept in the confines of your mind, and were often left there to be alone.

Except, the universe decided that some thoughts were to be known by the public. Whatever you thought when you first saw your soulmate ends up as a tattoo on them. So basically, the universe intends to help out a little. Tsukishima does not appreciate this. Not even a little bit.

He stares at the mirror in disgust. Emblazed on part of his chest in red was the words “Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man g- oH SHIT.” It had appeared a few days earlier, when the training camp had started.

It was even decorated with small flowers! “This is ridiculous…” Tsukishima sighed. He wasn't even sure who it could be. There were several people at the training camp, many of them he was unfamiliar with. He's had countless encounters with them all, from matches to simply passing by each other in the hall for dinner. 

He pulled on his shirt hastily as he heard the bathroom door slowly open. Yamaguchi walked in, all freckles and sunshine. “Hi, Tsukki!” he greeted happily. Tsukishima grunted in response, squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush. ‘Thank god he didn’t see...that.’ He thought.

The morning went by like it typically did. Kageyama and Hinata bickered like usual, Nishinoya and Tanaka egging them on. Daichi and Sugawara did eventually calm them down, but at the price of several bowls being knocked down and it's contents spilled. Tsukishima ignored the whole ordeal, glancing up only momentarily when bits of food landed on him. He and Yamaguchi conversed a bit as well, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched. After breakfast finished, he glanced around at the room only to find that the other teams were deep in conversation with themselves. Grunting in annoyance at not finding a culprit, he dropped off his plates and left to get ready. Sneaky eyes continued to burn holes into his back.

 

 

The day had been grueling. They had to constantly do the penalty exercise and Tsukishima was exhausted. He honestly just wanted to sleep for days. He walked down the corridor in silence, no company to speak of. He started to space out but snapped out of it when he heard the squeaking of sneakers and the pang of rubber against skin. He started searching for the source of the noise, and he didn't have to look for long. Light shone from Gym 3, which wasn't in use during the day. So who could be in there?

Tsukishima huffed. 'None of my business,’ He thought. 'Probably some other team’s members practicing.’ He quickened his pace, hoping to go unnoticed. 

He didn't.

“Oi! Your number eleven from Karasuno, right?” Tsukishima whipped his head around to see a man with a terrible bedhead and a shit-eating grin. “...yes? And?” Tsukishima scowled. He just wanted to go to bed. The man’s grin grew wider. “Then you should come practice with us!” Tsukishima’s eyebrow rose slightly. “‘Us’?” 

Another man popped out from the one in front of Tsukishima. He had V-shaped hair that had streaks of grey. 'Ugh, think of all the hair gel.’ Tsukishima cringed. “Oya? Someone new?” Tsukishima must've looked startled, because another man came up to V-hair. “Don't startle him, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto? As in Fukurodani’s Bokuto? “Sorry, Akaashi!!” ...so that's who he is. Then who is…?

“I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, if you were wondering. Captain of Nekoma.” Tsukishima stared blankly at the semi-dysfunctional trio. “Tsukishima.” he replied. “Now, I really should go-” He turned to walk away until he felt something tug on his arm. He turned his face around to see what had stopped him until he felt lips on his cheek and heat on his face. 

Kuroo's face retracted from his, smirking too much for good own good. “Get thicker shirts. Or at least try and hide it better.” Tsukishima looked down at his shirt to see red letters and the last of his sanity slipping away. 

Behind Kuroo, Bokuto snickered. “This is the guy? Seriously Kuroo, a blonde?” Kuroo tilted his head towards Bokuto. “There's nothing I could've done about it! He just naturally fits my preferences.” Tsukishima’s face got redder than before. You could practically see it steaming. “Anyway,” Kuroo was facing Tsukishima again. “You decided to point out something terribly obvious and now it's stuck on my body.” He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo written in a golden yellow. “'Comb. Please.’” Tsukishima said softly. He snickered. “Well, I'm certainly not wrong.” 

After a few more words, shouts, and clever insults, numbers were exchanged and messages were sent.

Tsukishima's lips quirked up ever so slightly. Maybe training camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I posted this somewhere else and I forgot to finish a sentence and it was just
> 
> 'Tsukishima's eyebrow.'
> 
> THATS IT


End file.
